


Human

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster is Thor, One-Sided Attraction, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Loki is not a human but Thor is. It excites her.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Created in Elasticella's Femslash February Frenzy on Dreamwidth. The propt, given by Lackadaisicalnereid, was "a kiss with a fist is better than none" for Jane/FemLoki. I hope you like it!  
> Prompt Meme Post: https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/27744.html  
> Comment with my fandom offers: https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/27744.html?thread=145760#cmt145760  
> Some other notes:  
> -takes place during the early chapters of Mighty Thor Vol 2, when Loki first met Jane!Thor face to face  
> -fem!Loki is assumed to be the default identity of Loki, even when her appearance doesn't follow  
> -the first life Loki is referring to is the mythological basis of Marvel comics  
> 

Loki thought that through all those years she has seen it all. The world of gods is not like the world of humans – it’s always the same faces playing the same roles and ending the same way. It started to bore Loki in her second life. There’s only a limited amount of pranks and mind games one can pull on people who simply cannot change too much, are not allowed to – gods simply do not have the capabilities of free will that humans possess.

Ah, humans. Loki has been interested in them ever since her first life. Even though their lives are but brief, they are capable of enormous feats and changes in that limited time span. Other gods tended to ignore humans, but Loki was eager to answer their prayers for help, partially because she felt a bit of empathy towards the mortals – after all, she wasn’t well-liked or respected among gods either – and partially because interacting with them was the only way she could get adoration and praise.

As lifetimes passed, Loki became less enamored and more frustrated with humans. However, seeing the new Thor made her feel her passion for humanity reignited anew. The goddess was something entirely new – a mortal possessing divine powers but not limited by her role as a goddess would. Loki found the new mortal goddess incomparable to the old Thor, no matter his incarnation. She was thinking in human terms, trying to be a heroine, someone-who-protects, instead of being a goddess, someone-who-plays-a-role.

It excited Loki. She has always been the wild card in the deck, but nonetheless a part of the deck and thus susceptible to limitations of the deck as a whole. The new Thor is a complete outsider, somebody who can change the nature of the deck – or destroy it for good. And oftentimes, Loki wishes for the latter solution. How much of it is truly her though? How much of it comes from the role given to her as she were created? She find it impossible to tell, and it both frustrates and scares her.

Loki couldn’t help but fall in love with the goddess, even before she knew who she was a human (it was easy and pretty obvious in hindsight) – not that it changed her feelings in the slightest. However, there comes the tragedy, as it always does for Loki – Jane-Thor is a heroine, and Loki’s role, one she cannot overcome no matter how much she tries, is that a mischief bringer, chaos bringer, destroyer. And for Jane wants to protect everyone, she will continue fighting Loki for as long as she can, and even longer.

This is not a thing that can be overcome in any way. Loki cannot stop bringing chaos, and every time she does, Thor will oppose her. Even if Loki her explained the difference between human and godly nature to Jane, she wouldn’t likely believe her – after all, Loki is also a goddess of lies, and other gods are either not insightful enough to realize their limitations or would lie to the human goddess.

Furthermore, Jane is stubborn. She continues on fighting even though she knows it is slowly killing her. While Loki finds it admirable, she doesn’t want the mortal to die. However, the woman would reject and offer of help, and Loki is nowhere near strong enough to successfully kidnap her.

The situation is truly hopeless. However, maybe a kiss with a fist is better than none. Perhaps, the two could continue their constant fight for years to come. Loki wished there was a god who would have answered her prayer.


End file.
